


you look perfect

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [4]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Dancing, F/F, High School, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, Mostly Canon Compliant, No established relationship, Post canon, School Dances, Slow Dancing, high school dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say "I love you" #14: can I have this dance?Janis freaks out when she sees how beautiful Cady is at homecoming, and Damian eggs her on.





	you look perfect

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Kat for suggesting this, hopefully I did this prompt justice because I had a lot of cute ideas and kinda just threw them all into one fic!!

“So you’re just gonna keep avoiding her all night?” Damian asked, sliding up to the table Janis was lounging against. She was gazing wistfully across the room at a certain red haired girl in a beautifully bedazzled pink dress.

“What? No. I’m not avoiding her. I’m just…letting her enjoy some time with Gretchen and Karen,” Janis said, attempting to be unsuspicious.

“Really. You think your best girlfriend doesn't want to spend time with you?” her friend asked sarcastically.

The brunette blushed slightly. “Even besties need a break every once in a while,” she countered.

“Janis, honey, we’ve literally not taken a break since the Bobby Maxwell situation. That was seven years ago. You should go talk to her instead of creepily staring at her from across the room,” Damian said sternly.

The brunette rolled her eyes. “If she wants to talk to me, she’ll come talk to me! Why is this even a big deal?” she asked, irritated.

“I saw the poster,” the boy responded simply.

Janis’ face fell, and she suddenly became a lot more serious. “No you did not. Shut up. Wait! I mean…poster? What poster?” she rambled, propping her head up in her hands and flashing a big fake smile.

Damian laughed. “Cut the shit, I know you wanted to ask her here, Jan. So why didn’t you?” he asked.

Janis sighed. “I freaked out. I didn’t want to lose another friend because she thought I was a big scary lesbian who only wanted her friendship if it meant stuff could happen romantic-styles. I want her friendship no matter what, but…” she trailed off.

“Romantic-styles stuff would be nice,” Damian concluded.

“Yeah. It would be,” his friend answered.

The pair stood in silence for a moment, both of their eyes drifting across the room to where Cady was spinning to show off her dress to a small crowd.

“That’s the thing, everybody loves her. I’m just one of a hundred starry-eyed followers,” Janis grumbled.

“Oh, dear sweet Janis, there’s one thing you’re forgetting,” Damian said.

She tilted her head to the side. “What am I forgetting, oh wise one?” she asked in a mocking tone.

“She cares about you. She doesn’t care about all of those other people. You should go ask her to dance,” Damian suggested.

“What!? No. I should not go ask her to dance. Why on Earth would you suggest that?” Janis exclaimed.

“You getting defensive is proof that you want to,” her best friend said, smirking.

“Well, I…listen, I don’t want to! You might think I do, but I don’t. And I’ll wait for her to come talk to me,” the brunette replied.

“Good news! Here she comes,” Damian said gleefully, waving to Cady as she began to make her way to their table.

Janis’ jaw dropped. She attempted to stutter something out before Cady reached the table, but couldn’t formulate words fast enough.

“Hey Janis! Hey Damian!” the redhead said cheerfully.

“Hey Cady! Uh…come here often?” Janis said, trying to casually joke and covertly flirt at the same time.

Her friend giggled. “I tend to hang around, yes,” she replied, leaning over the table to gaze into Janis’ eyes.

Damian smiled and rolled his eyes. “See you two around, I think Brad is beckoning me to the dance floor,” he said, giving Janis a lingering stare before sauntering off.

As if on cue, “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran faded in over the speakers. Janis looked up to the shining disco ball and rose colored paper covering the lights in the ceiling of the gymnasium. When she looked back down to Cady, she realized the girl was smiling up at her.

“So…” Cady started.

“Can I have this dance?” Janis blurted out, caught off guard by her own forwardness.

The redhead was taken aback. “Of…of course!” she stuttered out, blushing as a grin began to spread across her face.

“Um…alright! I haven't slow danced since the seventh grade, so I'm a little rusty,” the brunette warned, going around the table to take Cady’s hand and lead her to the center of the floor.

“I've never slow danced, so this will be an adventure,” her friend said, giggling.

“Really? Aaron never took you dancing?” Janis asked, bewildered.

Cady shook her head. “Nope. But let's not talk about him right now. Let's talk about where our hands are supposed to go,” she said quickly changing the subject.

Janis’ heart skipped a beat. “Of course! Um, so uh…I guess my hand goes on your waist, and yours goes on my shoulder, and then…” she reasoned, positioning one of each of their hands. She then clasped Cady’s free hand in hers.

“I think it's something like this,” the brunette said nervously.

“This seems about right,” Cady said joyfully.

The girls fell silent as they began slowly swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Janis was accidentally keeping a fair amount of distance between them, making moving slightly awkward until her friend moved in closer. She was so close that Janis could feel her breath on her neck.

“You don't have to be scared of getting close to me,” the redhead said, giggling as she moved the hand from Janis’ shoulder to caress the side of her face.

The brunette’s face burned. “I know! I know, I just…” she tried to defend.

Cady suddenly popped up onto her tiptoes and planted a small kiss on her friend’s nose. “I like being close to you,” she said quietly before tucking her head into the crook of Janis’ neck.

“I like being close to you too,” Janis said happily, wrapping her arm around her partner’s waist.

They swayed back and forth for a few moments. After a while, the redhead girl looked up suddenly. “Janis? Why have you been avoiding me lately?” she asked.

“I…well, you see…” the brunette started tentatively.

“Do you like me?” Cady blurted out.

“I…yes,” Janis responded simply, completely stunned by her own words.

The girl pressed against her smiled. “Karen and Gretchen thought so,” she said.

Janis smiled back, blushing and still reeling from how straightforward she was able to be. “And um…well, uh…what do you think about…that?” she sputtered.

Cady grinned before craning up and planting a chaste kiss on Janis’ lips. She pulled away quickly, but kept their faces close together and gazed into the other girl's deep hazel eyes. The brunette’s jaw nearly hit the floor, to which Cady laughed.

“I think that's pretty great,” she said sweetly.

“Glad you approve,” her friend squeaked.

The redhead giggled again. “You know, that dress looks great on you, Jan,” she said, looking down at the sparkling emerald minidress trimmed with swirls of gold.

“You know, you look perfect tonight,” Janis responded in a sing-song voice along with the music.

A dazzling smile spread across Cady’s face before she shyly leaned back in for another kiss. The hand she had resting on Janis’ face moved to root itself in her hair. The brunette kissed back, tightening her grip on the other girl.

“Pretty good first slow dance if I do say so myself,” Cady said dreamily.

Janis grinned. “I think this is ruining my tough emo image,” she joked.

The other girl rolled her eyes before draping herself over her partner and continuing to sway. “You're perfect too, no matter what anyone else thinks,” she said, planting a small peck on her temple before dancing the rest of the night away in her arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! as always, please leave a comment with any thoughts and opinions you have and thank you for reading!!


End file.
